winxclubimagefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:FreakyMagic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winxclub image Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SARAH hyder page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SARAH hyder (Talk) 05:11, March 15, 2012 SARAH hyder 10:24, March 18, 2012 (UTC)i made you an admin that is a good news SARAH hyder 10:27, March 18, 2012 (UTC)i am soo happy you join this wiki i made you admin because ofthat SARAH hyder 10:29, March 18, 2012 (UTC)hello i have completed making you admin fathimah SARAH hyder 13:43, March 18, 2012 (UTC)hello fathimah i made you an admin and i need more people to join this wiki.if you can help iwill be happy and will help yu .check my winx wikia talkpage and see what rose said with her layla picture.actually it says true ok.check it and i heard from rose you get blocked because you use fan art to decorate pages and she says she dont want it to happen to me so actually she dont make her in your bossy list but in your evil cruel mean list.but i will not do that and i fell sorry for you not having too much money.i am sorry for that.i am having a sad moment i hope you do not get sad and will accept my favour and thank you for joining this wiki SARAH hyder 05:06, March 19, 2012 (UTC)hello fatimah i have a news and it is called i do not know something news.i want to know if admins can block other admins if thay do bad stuff.well i see that stTrinity is having 2 more chances on winxclub wikiand one more chance on this wiki and how come you are not visiting or doing edits only no fan arts must be there and less words andmore pictures.if we can block other admin tell me and did you check my talk page on winx wiki you know that rose might had said something important to me not actually a warning but something about me .ok fatimah and also i like rosela on your page.but i did not see her enchantix.will you em show me.i know that you made one edit but i made you admin ok.well if you want anything tell me.iam still angry at stTrinity scine he has beenadding a lot of messing up stuff and also he add fanart and things that is nevermentioned.ofcours i warn you no do that ok fathimah.did you join me other wiki winxtrix enemies wiki.i donot visit that much.i would like you to invite people to this wiki ok.by the way rosedo not have time to join this wiki cus she is busy.i hope you will understand thisSARAH hyder 05:06, March 19, 2012 (UTC) SARAH hyder 08:22, March 19, 2012 (UTC)did you add badges if you did thank you.st is now almost blocked in winx wiki.i hope you dont ok.what is expiary date for his block. thanks for joining this wiki SARAH hyder 08:32, March 19, 2012 (UTC)so you arein winxclub fanon wiki.i do not know how to create my own fairy.will you help me.like enchantix rosela.SARAH hyder 08:32, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ok will no add photo page and he is almost block because he doing bad stuff and rose has warn himSARAH hyder 08:35, March 19, 2012 (UTC) i will tell you my e-mail moonsarfhoo@hotmail.com what isa your e-mail thanks i know my one is nice my fairySARAH hyder 09:29, March 19, 2012 (UTC) i have done my faiy lola winx and charmix.i will work on enchantix soon and i love rosela too.SARAH hyder 10:30, March 19, 2012 (UTC) my fairy lola fairy of the stars and peace.do you like charmix and winx fatimah and how did you add badges hello again i wonder if you know all admin in babie movis wiki SARAH hyder 16:53, March 19, 2012 (UTC)i cant upload pics at winxclubfanonwiki ok i have edited lola and made my fairy all over again here they are .how do you add user boxes i think i have too many brothers they are so annoying.my sisters and cousins are many too.howw is your family actually i am livbing in terrorohhhh yes iknow my fairy i just tried it 2 times i need more practice and congra on your admin on winx club wiki so tyat is a good news = i like your fairy but i think you should add more to believixSARAH hyder 15:30, March 20, 2012 (UTC) how do you add badges and userbocesplus dowant talkbox FATIMAH SOMEONE COPIED YOUR USER NAME.I HAVE BEEN CHECKING WINX CLUB WIKI WHEN I SAW SPEEDIX PAGE SAYING I HATE WINX CLUB.THE USER NAME OF THIS PERSON IS fatimah buzdar2 I HAVE WARNED HER NOW GO AND TELL ALL ADMINS SHUT UP BRAT I AM FATIMAH AND I AM SAYING YOU ARE THE BIG BRATT.Fatimah buzdar2 09:00, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ROXY THE IDIOT SORREL THE BRATFatimah buzdar2 09:00, March 29, 2012 (UTC)SARAH THE SUPER BRAT fatimah that was my brother.i was rteading while i forgot to sign out.i say my brother looked at my messages and decided to play a joke.so i went to get the computer to play when my brother published.and he got me in to big trobule so please do not block me.my brother knew rose cus he found me on winx club wikiSARAH hyder 09:07, March 29, 2012 (UTC)donot block me again okSARAH hyder 09:07, March 29, 2012 (UTC) hello fatimah.again i say sorry.plus please add more people to this wiki.i need it.if you help me i will help you in great cartoons.wikia.com. i say that i was warn you for onestuff.do not take other peoples messages exept people you know.i was say you must help me.ask rose sorrel roxy13 and all people you know.please.my talk box dosent work.really.i cant uplode images too.i need user boxes too ok.SARAH hyder 09:23, March 29, 2012 (UTC) i dont know why i cant add talkbox but can you help add user boxSARAH hyder 09:33, March 29, 2012 (UTC) you are ranked one or two in every wiki.cool.its amzing for roxy13 to be admin when she has only 27 badgesSARAH hyder 09:38, March 29, 2012 (UTC) do you want a message wall or talk pge this likeSARAH hyder 13:29, March 29, 2012 (UTC) hello i have made someone to join this wiki.she is my cousin but you still need to help me find new users 16:02, March 29, 2012 (UTC) hello please join winxy.wikia.com. it is a wiki from my biggest cousinSARAH hyder 16:12, March 29, 2012 (UTC) SARAH hyder 18:10, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ok i need a userbox.plus just join winxy wiki and dont do edits.SARAH hyder 05:02, March 30, 2012 (UTC) this user is an admin this user admires flora this user can be mean sometimes thats allSARAH hyder 05:10, March 30, 2012 (UTC) here is lola pixie frizzy pixelix SARAH hyder 05:16, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ok no user boxes.i say look at roxy comments page and you can see whats wrongSARAH hyder 05:45, March 30, 2012 (UTC) are you inviting people now,i will invite a person to greatcartoonswiki nowSARAH hyder 05:58, March 30, 2012 (UTC) i have been say please add new pages.i see i say roxy is my 103rd fav fairy.no way.i say this.i was trying to help you to learn ordinal numbersscince you say 1nd.so i thought it will be usefull.i love roxy.she is my second fav fairy.SARAH hyder 06:20, March 30, 2012 (UTC) you can say he is doing it for fun so leave him i will do take care of himSARAH hyder 08:22, March 30, 2012 (UTC) he forgave ok isay you accept or else he will do anythingSARAH hyder 10:28, March 30, 2012 (UTC) hello fatimah.i cant cant cant do talkboxes.first i clicked add other templates then i wrote my username and clicked ok.then i wrothe time.theni wrote my text .but it didnot work.you said paste time on time so i dont get that part.will you please teach me a sort off understanding waySARAH hyder 05:17, March 31, 2012 (UTC) i say my brother say brat for nothing always and stupid for nothing too.he is wierdSARAH hyder 05:26, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ok i will tell.here i want pink colour box red letters and this image ok fatimah i need the image on the screen the last image and also tell elosiewinx to join in again.tell her i will make her admin when she earn 5 badgesSARAH hyder 11:15, March 31, 2012 (UTC) fatimah my brother wants him to be block for one year or else he may cause trobuleSARAH hyder 11:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) SARAH hyder 15:40, April 2, 2012 (UTC)fatimah sweetie i need you to make me talkbox kathma enchantixSARAH hyder 17:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ok what about talkbox imagesSARAH hyder 04:41, April 6, 2012 (UTC)and happy talkboxesSARAH hyder 04:41, April 6, 2012 (UTC) sad and happy is not in this wiki so here are those.and angry is s ame block stTrinity for 7 month.he is soo badSARAH hyder 05:50, April 7, 2012 (UTC) cus hedont visit doedit.it has been 2monthsSARAH hyder 05:57, April 7, 2012 (UTC) fatimah i have decided to make an adminjobs page and it will tell what the jobs of admins are.so please log ino here tuesday.and then we can do it with other admins.yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 11:38, April 30, 2012 (UTC) were you telljobs of yours.you can be incharge of fairy pages.i will be incharge on pixies.yippy for the fan of winx club sarah 12:36, April 30, 2012 (UTC) will you please be online in this wikiyippy for the fan of winx club sarah 03:33, May 1, 2012 (UTC) phew!completed atlastroxy fan sarah 17:22, May 30, 2012 (UTC) roxy fan sarah 03:40, May 31, 2012 (UTC) like these i worked for hours and got code and stuff amd made it.SARAH hyder 05:58, June 16, 2012 (UTC) why are u not editing in this wikia now?HI!I SARAH here (talk) 12:40, November 2, 2012 (UTC) thanks!hope u will edit soon!HI!I SARAH here (talk) 05:56, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Fatimah :D! Long time, no see and talk! How are you? Btw, how were the days without talks? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:02, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm good :D, and I was editing and editing - working very hard. Btw, I like your new username :). Anyways, why haven't you been editing at DP n' F wiki? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 10:15, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Fatimah, please vote here. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:20, August 31, 2013 (UTC)